


It's For Science

by FountainPen



Category: Paranatural (Webcomic)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Polyamory, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, electrobullymagnet, johnny is a medium, johnny is a spectral, magnet powers are mentioned, max acts on 3 am thoughts, possessed max
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-30
Updated: 2018-06-30
Packaged: 2019-05-31 11:33:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15118529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FountainPen/pseuds/FountainPen
Summary: Max was simple kid, he liked parkour and loud punk music, and he had normal thoughts about normal things.Most of the time.There were those three am thoughts he’d get when he had trouble sleeping, and they were usually forgotten but two stuck with him until he couldn’t take it anymore. Involving the two mediums that Max called his boyfriends.





	It's For Science

Max was simple kid, he liked parkour and loud punk music, and he had normal thoughts about normal things.

 

Most of the time.

 

There were those three am thoughts he’d get when he had trouble sleeping, and they were usually forgotten but two stuck with him until he couldn’t take it anymore. Involving the two mediums that Max called his boyfriends.

 

“Isaac.” Max said, phone charger and his old phone held in his hand. “It’s for Science.”

 

“I’m not going to do it, I’m not a trick-pony.” Isaac huffed.

 

“And you don’t have to be, it’s a one time thing, and if you do it, I won’t look a gift horse in the mouth and make you do it again.” Max replied. “Be a gift horse.”

 

“I hate that sentence more than I hate that idea.”

 

“C’mon, you’re not curious?”

 

“Well…” Isaac trailed off, glancing at the cord and phone in Max’s hand, and then at Max’s pleading expression. “Okay fine, but only for science.”

 

“Sick.” Max knew for a fact that Isaac was a conductor of electricity, he’d been accidentally shocked when hugging the orange haired Spectral too many times to count.

 

Isaac held the charger’s end in his fist and let little storm clouds float about his shoulders, crackling with lightning. The lightning traveled up Isaac’s forearm and to the cord, but nothing happened.

 

“I don’t think it’s gonna-” The phone beeped, and displayed the charging symbol as Max cheered and Isaac dropped the charger, grinning.

 

“I am going to lose my mind I didn’t think it was gonna  _ work _ .”

 

“Do not abuse this, please.”

 

“You’re charging my phone on car-trips.”

 

“I hate you.”

 

* * *

 

Johnny was much easier to convince, insisting that his group of friends be present and filming for Max’s ‘experiment’. Unfortunately, they had to find a spot where no non-spectrals (minus the jang) would stumble upon them.

 

“I am so extremely excited for this.” Max declared, grabbing what he needed from his backpack.

 

“If it doesn’t work, can we set random junk on fire?

 

“I didn’t bring my homework that’s been graded already for no reason, Stephen.”

 

“Johnny.”

 

“Yeah?”

 

“Your boyfriend is sick as frick.”

 

“Did you just say frick?”

 

“Can it, dweeb.” Stephen told Max.

 

“I thought I was Sick As Frick.” Max grinned.

 

“Quit it, the both of ya, we got important business t’attend to.”Johnny said. “Ready?” RJ gave a thumbs up, their phone already out and filming.

 

“Alright hotstuff, fire it up.” Max said, tossing an egg from hand to hand. The word ‘hotstuff’ alone was enough for Johnny to heat up in embarrassment, and he concentrated that heat to his arm, the top of it glowing red as he kept the flame part of his ability at bay.

 

“I’m never gonna get over how incredibly diesel that is.” Ollie muttered, staring at Johnny’s superheated arm. 

 

Max cracked the egg, and dropped it on Johnny’s arm and watched as it began to sizzle. Johnny’s gang when absolutely insane at the sight of it, shouting something about an Eazy-Bake oven.

 

Max grinned and pecked Johnny on the cheek, and he burst fully into flames. Stephen tossed Max a stick and Max grabbed the marshmallows from his bag and distributed them as Ollie prepped the chocolate and graham crackers.

  
  


“Guys, seriously!?” Johnny shouted, flames growing higher. “I want some!”

 

“The bonfire doesn’t get any.” Max replied, poking Johnny with his now engulfed-in-flames stick.

 

“I hate ya.”

 

* * *

 

Years later, Max ended up a medium for his good snakebuddy, Scrapdragon, meaning he was now practically magneto. (Something his friends never failed to remind him of.)

 

“Hey, Max.” Isaac said, coming into the store, Johnny following close behind.

 

“Hello, you chump elf, human torch.”

 

“Johnny and I were talking about when we were younger.”

 

“Oh fun.” Max said. “Remember when you were both taller than me?”

 

“I will beat you up.” Johnny informed him, hopping onto the counter andplaying with Max’s hoodie strings.

 

“Anyway, we were remembering the times you had me charge your phone.” Isaac grinned.

 

“And used me t’make s’mores and didn’t share like the heathen ya are.”

 

“And we wanted to try something.” Isaac finished.

 

“Was that rehearsed?” Max asked.

 

“Unimportant.” Johnny said, waving his hand. “Th’important thing is that we can have you be spiderman.”

 

“What.”

 

“What Fake Red means,” Isaac clarified. “Is that we wanna see if you can climb the side of a building, wearing a spiderman costume, and we can sell it to Suzy as a cryptid sighting.”

 

“Ignorin’ that ‘fake red’ comment, you have to do it because of all’the s’mores.”

 

“I hate you two.” Max said, shaking his head and smiling.


End file.
